


The Night

by ecaracap



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Gen, HIV/AIDS, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened between Roger and Mark the night they found April dead in the bathroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/gifts).



“But it could be really good for us, I think,” Roger said, speaking happily to his roommate as the two made their way up the stairs.

“I think so too. Especially if it’s a regular gig,” Mark said, nodding in agreement.

“Exactly! Then we could actually turn on the heat once in awhile.” Roger gets his key out his pocket, opening the door to their apartment. “Which, in fact, would be really great today. April? You here, baby?”

Mark chuckles, closing the door behind them, “Maybe she’s snuggled up in your bed.”

“Or maybe she’s already naked in bed,” Roger grins, waggling his eyebrows at Mark before heading off to their bedroom. Mark just shakes his head before heading into his own bedroom.

Roger heads into his bedroom, looking around for April, but she’s nowhere to be seen, “April, baby?” He heads to the kitchen to look for her, but she’s not there either. He looks for a note or something, anything telling him where she’d gone.

He frowned as he went to go check the bathroom, as a horrified, strangled cry left his mouth. “Ap- April!” he screamed, seeing his girlfriend on the floor of the bathroom - blood had pooled around her body, her wrists sliced open.

Roger was screaming and crying, feeling for a pulse - there was none as his fingers moved over her neck helplessly. Tears blurred his vision as he saw a piece of paper laying on the seat of the toilet. “We have AIDS,” he read, picking up the note, smearing it with blood. It felt as if an iron vice took hold of his chest and he was left gasping for air. His girlfriend was dead on the floor of their bathroom and…he had AIDS? He didn’t know how…but that was a lie, he did know how. They hadn’t been entirely careful with their needles, he knew, but he never thought it could happen to them.

“Roger, what- oh my god,” Mark exclaimed as he stood in the door to the bathroom. “Is she-“ 

“Stop!” Roger said, as Mark attempted to come in.

“She needs help, Roger. What-“

“Mark! Stop!” he yelled more forcefully, causing Mark to stop in his tracks. Roger held up the note for Mark to read. “You can’t come in here…”

Mark read the note, his brow furrowing in shock. “Roger..”

“Please, don’t…” Roger said, defeated, “Not now.”

Mark frowned in concern, nodding slowly. He swallows thickly as he takes in the scene before him, “I’m gonna…I’m gonna call an ambulance…”

Roger nodded as Mark headed back out. He gathered April into his arms, pushing the hair away from her shoulders, as tears stream down his face.


End file.
